Lost Piece
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sakura datang ke Kuil Sembilan agar permohonannya yang tak mungkin dikabulkan itu terkabul. Permohonannya adalah kembali ke masa lalu. Dan permohonannya itu tidaklah gratis. Apa yang membuatnya ingin ke masa lalu? dan apa bayaran atas permohonannya itu?
1. Prolog

Tap… tap… tap…

Aku berhenti berjalan dan mulai memandang sekelilingku sambil berusaha untuk mengatur napasku yang berat.

"Yatta! Akhirnya sampai juga di kuil kelima!"

"Hee? Ini baru yang kelima? Kupikir sudah sampai kuil ketujuh…"

"Ah, aku menyerah… aku udah ga sanggup buat jalan lagi…"

Aku memutar bola mataku untuk melihat tiga orang gadis yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan mengatur napasnya sama sepertiku.

"Eto… jadi kita sampai disini aja? Engga ada yang mau ngelanjutin sampai kuil kesembilan?" ucapku ragu-ragu. Mereka menatapku sesaat setelah aku mengatakannya lalu menghembuskan napas mereka.

"Hah, Sakura, aku tahu kamu sangat ingin kesana tapi kita sudah kelelahan dan lagi jalannya menanjak…"

"Lagi pula apa kamu percaya dengan mitos itu? Kalau kamu percaya, memangnya apa permohonanmu itu?"

"E-eto… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…"

"Kalau kamu tetap bersikeras ingin kesana, aku tidak mau ikut. Maaf, tapi aku-bukan hanya aku tapi kita semua sudah sangat kelelahan jadi kita hanya bias mengantarmu sampai sini saja."

"Souka… kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, arigatou… jaa ne…"

Aku langsung berbalik dan terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang diriku sendiri. Mungkin ini memang terdengar egois, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padaku di masa lalu? Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku melupakan semua itu?

* * *

**Lost Piece**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**_Prolog_**

Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekelilingku. Sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "Kuil 7" membuatku tersenyum kecil. Hanya tinggal dua kuil lagi agar permohonanku terkabul. Hanya satu permohonanku dan kemungkinan terkabulnya sangat kecil, tapi aku tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya.

Semua itu berawal saat beberapa gadis di kelasku bergosip tentang permohonan mereka yang terkabul saat di berdoa di kuil yang bernama "Kuil Sembilan". Kenapa nama kuilnya seperti itu? Itu karena terdapat sembilan kuil yang terletak di atas gunung. Jarak antara setiap kuil itu sangat berjauhan dan di puncak itu terdapat kuil kesembilan. Mereka bilang, apapun permohonanmu pasti akan terkabul jika kamu berhasil sampai di kuil kesembilan. Maka dari itu aku tak akan menyerah sebelum sampai disana.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap langit yang terlihat mulai berganti warna. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa istirahat kecuali saat bersama teman-temanku tadi. Aku kembali berjalan lagi dan mulai mempercepat langkahku. Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku belum sampai kuil kesembilan saat langit benar-benar berubah gelap nanti.

Aku kembali menghentikan langkahku saat melihat papan yang bertuliskan "Kuil 9". Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir perlahan. Akhirnya aku sampai. Akhirnya permohonanku akan terkabul. Aku berlari kecil memasuki kuil itu.

Prok prok prok

"Kami-sama, aku mohon kembalikan aku ke masa lalu. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diriku dimasan itu dan aku sangat ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha itu…"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang dengan mata berwarna seperti lavender. Reflek tubuhku mundur selangkah saat melihatnya tersenyum sambil duduk di atas kotak persembahan kuil.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku dewa penunggu kuil ini dan aku adalah dewa yang akan mengabulkan permohonanmu," jawabnya tetap dengan senyuman yang cukup ramah.

"Tapi permohonanmu itu sangat sulit loh, jadi bayarannya juga cukup mahal…" lanjutnya sambil berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

"E-eh? Bayaran? Bukankah apapun permohonannya tetap akan terkabul tanpa bayaran?"

"Ah, siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu? Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, tahu?"

Ini pasti bohongkan? Dia pasti sedang mencoba untuk menipuku. Mana mungkin seorang dewa ada yang mata duitan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak berbohong. Mereka semua yang dating kesini pasti memberikan sesuatu padaku sebagai bayaran atas apa yang aku lakukan. Dan baru kali ini ada yang memohon untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Dan tahukah dirimu bahwa permohonanmu itu sangat berat?" ia mengatakannya seolah-olah membaca pikiranku-atau mungkin ia memang membaca pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan meminta bayaranmu sekarang tapi aku akan menagihnya saat keinginanmu itu sudah terkabul. Bagaimana?" ucapnya lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa aku hatus menerimanya atau tidak. Aku menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Boleh aku tahu apa bayaran untuk permohonanku itu?"

"Kalau itu tak akan kuberi tahu hehehe yang pasti saat waktunya tiba, aku akan menagihnya! Apa kau setuju?"

"Sudah pasti aku setuju, kan? Karena tujuanku kesini memang untuk itu!" jawabku penuh keyakinan. Ia tersenyum dan mulai mengambil lonceng yang ada di ujung kimononya.

Tring…

Seberkas cahaya keluar saat ia membunyikan lonceng itu.

"Sakura Haruno, kamu akan kembali ke masa lalu dan mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu yang hilang dan kamu akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dan bayaran atas permohonanmu itu adalah…"

"A-apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya!"

Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin menyilaukan mataku. Aku menutup mataku dan mengangkat tanganku ke hadapan wajahku untuk menghalangi sinar menyilaukan itu.

.

Pip pip pip…

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Pip pip pip…

Tanganku mulai meraba meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku dan mematikan alarm yang telah bersusah payah membangunkanku lalu mengambilnya.

05.30 AM

"Hah, masih jam segini… biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagiiii…" keluhku sambil meletakkannya kembali ke meja dan memejamkan mataku perlahan. Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal aneh seperti itu?

"Meru dayo!"

Aku mulai membuka mataku lagi dan melirik handphoneku yang berkedip-kedip menandakan ada e-mail baru yang masuk.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku tidur sebentar…" ucapku sambil mengabaikan e-mail itu dan kembali memejamkan mataku agar bias tertidur kembali.

"Meru dayo!"

Aku mulai membalikkan tubuhku ke arah tembok dan mengabaikan e-mail yang kembali masuk.

"Meru dayo!"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal agar tak mendengarnya lagi.

"Meru dayo!"

"Aaaaa urusai!" teriakku sambil melempar bantal entah kemana.

Brak!

Aku terkaget dan menengok ke arah pintu kamarku yang dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Mau berapa lama kamu tidur? Kamu tidak lupa dengan janjimu itu kan?" katanya sambil berjalan masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Aku melihatnya dengan bingung sambil mematikan lampu kecil yang ada di atas meja.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil berdecak.

"Kaa-chan, kasih tahu aku…" ucapku dengan nada yang merengek. Mata hijaunya menatapku tajam.

"Benarkah kau melupakannya?" tanyanya kembali. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat saat melihat jawabanku.

"Ya sudah, mendingan kamu siap-siap. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputmu!" katanya sambil menarik selimutku.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia ya DIA!" jawabnya dengan penekanan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

.

Aku menatap bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Entah janji apa dan dengan siapa yang pasti aku harus tetap terlihat cantik. Aku melirik jam digital yang terletak di atas meja. 06.15 AM.

"Ah, tetap saja ini masih pagi…" keluhku sambil duduk di atas kasur yang kelihatannya sudah dirapihkan oleh kaa-chan. Aku melirik handphoneku dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan e-mail yang belum kubaca sama sekali. Saat ingin mengambil handphone, tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto. Aku berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan meja kecil itu.

"Ini…" gumamku saat mengambil bingkai foto itu. Terlihat diriku bersama dengan seorang lelaki dengan rambut onix dengan model spike pada bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Sasu-"

Brak!

Lagi-lagi aku terkaget karena pintu kamarku yang terbuka dengan kasar. Untung saja aku tidak jantungan dan menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang sedang kupegang itu. Aku menengok untuk melihat dan bersiap memarahi orang yang telah membuka pintu secara kasar seperti itu-walaupun itu kaa-chan.

"Kau ini…" ucap orang itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menahan napasku saat melihatnya.

"Kau melupakan janji itu kan?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan sudah-kuduga-kalau-hal-ini-akan-terjadi.

"Dan bias-bisanya kau tidak membaca e-mail dariku…" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatapku tajam dengan mata onyxnya dan berhenti berjalan saat di hadapanku.

Prang!

Aku menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang sedang kupegang sedari tadi. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku tanda tak percaya.

"Oi, oi! Bingkainya pecah tuh," katanya sambil berjongkok dan memungut pecahan kaca bingkai itu.

Tes… tes...

Ia berhenti mengambil pecahan kaca itu saat melihat ada tetesan air terjatuh tepat di atas bingkai itu. Ia menengok ke arahku dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Saku-"

Bruk!

"Oi, oi.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung karena aku secara reflek langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi… akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sasuke…"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shion**

**Mebuki Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yaaaa saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru~ gomennasai saya hiatus terlalu lama u.u oh iya fic ini buat bayaran atas ficku yang lain yang belom tamat hehehe tapi tapi tapi aku bakalan nyelesein fic-ficku itu kok beneran deh tapi ga tau kapan hehehe :p

Ah iya aku minta maaf kalo fic ini alurnya kecepetan atau sebagainya dan belom dijelaskan kenapa Sakura membuat permohonan seperti itu, tapi pasti nanti aku jelasin hehehe. At least, aku mohon bantuan kalian semua dan aku menerima segala kritik dan saran agar membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi.

**_Seina Hanagata_**

* * *

**_Behind The Scene_**

Tes… tes...

Ia berhenti mengambil pecahan kaca itu saat melihat ada tetesan air terjatuh tepat di atas bingkai itu. Ia menengok ke arahku dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Saku-"

Bruk!

"Itaaaiii!"

"E-Eh? Kamu kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Lo kaga liat apa gue lagi ngumpulin beling begini? Maen asal tubruk aje kan jadinya gue kaget terus ketusuk nih beling!"

"Eh?! Gomennasai… soalnya emang adegannya harus begitu…"

"CUT!"


	2. Chapter 1: Finally, I Found You

Bruk!

"Oi, oi.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung karena aku secara reflek langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi… akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkahku yang cukup mengagetkannya.

"Sakura…" bisiknya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan dariku. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mata hijau milikku dan aku otomatis menahan napasnya saat melihat mata onyx miliknya.

"Bukankah kita terakhir ketemu tadi malem ya?" lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar. Aku terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti teringat akan suatu hal penting.

"A-ah, iya hahaha gomenne aku lupa…" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal itu. Berharap agar Sasuke tak menyadari adanya keanehan pada diriku ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang aja, yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri lalu berjalan mengikutinya. Kini aku telah mengingat kenapa aku berada disini dan apa tujuan awalku datang ke masa ini. Dan alasan utamaku datang ke masa ini adalah…

* * *

**Lost Piece**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Finally, I Found You_**

**_Flashback Mode: On_**

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Dimana aku berada saat ini? apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan kenapa aku tak mengingat apapun? Semua terlihat putih di mataku. Di ruangan yang cukup luas ini tak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Entah mengapa cahaya ini terlalu menyilaukan mataku sehingga aku mengangkat tanganku dan berusaha untuk menutupi mataku.

Srak!

Aku menengok saat mendengar suara sebuket bunga lili putih yang terjatuh dari tangan seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir satu. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan bunga yang ia jatuhkan itu lalu memelukku erat.

"Sakura, akhirnya kamu sadar… arigatou, kami-sama…" ucapnya dengan suara terisak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena aku tak mengenali siapa dia. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa dan menatapnya lebih dalam lagi agar aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi aku tetap tak mengenalinya.

"Kamu… siapa?" kata-kata itu dengan lancar keluar dari mulutku dan spontan membuatnya menangis di hadapanku.

"Ka-kamu ga ngenalin aku?" tanyanya mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Maaf…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum walau air matanya masih terus mengalir dan entah bagaimana melihatnya yang seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa sedikit sakit.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ino Yamanaka dan aku adalah temanmu. Walaupun kamu tak dapat mengenaliku, tapi aku akan tetap selalu menjadi temanmu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" katanya sambil membungkukan badannya. Aku membalasnya dengan membungkukan badanku juga. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja aku Ino dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura. Mulai sekarang, ayo mulai semuanya dari awal lagi," katanya masih tetap berusaha tersenyum. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan ikut tersenyum juga.

"Un, arigatou, Ino-san…"

"Ah, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku jadi tak enak sendiri hehehe oh iya, aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya? Kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan ia berlari kecil meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku yakin sekali bahwa ia tak kuat dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku memang tak mengingat siapa dia? Tidak mungkin juga aku memaksakan diriku mengingatnya karena hasilnyapun tetap sama-aku tak dapat mengingatnya sedikitpun.

.

Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, barulah diketahui bahwa aku terkena amnesia. Dan amnesia ini disebabkan karena aku trauma mendadak dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan menyebabkan ingatan tentang hal yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu hilang. Kemungkinan lainnya adalah aku terkena tekanan psikologis yang hebat karena kejadian itu. Tapi, apa kejadian yang dapat membuat aku sampai seperti itu?

Aku ingin bertanya kepada kedua orang tuaku, tapi entah mengapa mereka terkesan seperti menutupi kejadian itu. Satu-satunya cara agar aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dengan cara bertanya pada Ino. Tapi, bagaimana caraku bertanya kepadanya?

Aku menatap Ino yang hari ini datang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan sebuah album foto.

"Lihat, aku membawa album ini agar kamu bisa mengingat semuanya kembali. Eh, tidak harus semuanya kok, tapi sebagian juga ga apa-apa hehehe…" katanya sambil membuka album foto itu. Aku melihat beberapa foto dan Ino mulai menjelaskan tetang kejadian saat foto itu diambil. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena tetap tak bisa mengingat apapun. Saat sedang membalikkan halaman album foto itu, tiba-tiba saja mataku terfokus pada satu foto. Di foto itu terdapat diriku bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut onix dengan model spike pada bagian belakangnya.

"Ini… siapa?" tanyaku pelan sambil menunjuk lelaki pada foto itu. Ino melihat foto yang aku tunjuk dan ia tersenyum.

"Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha, apa kamu inget sesuatu tentang dia?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Apa dia temanku juga? Lalu dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak menjengukku sama sekali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dariku, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Ino berubah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan menyesali pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku itu.

"Dia-"

"Ino!"

Aku dan Ino tersentak mendengar suara kaa-chan yang terdengar cukup keras bahkan terkesan membentak Ino. Kaa-chan berjalan mendekati Ino sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengingatkan Sakura pada dia?" kata kaa-chan sedikit pelan namun masih bisa kudengar. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, tadi aku kelepasan. Aku janji aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentangnya lagi…" jawab Ino dengan nada yang menyesal. Kenapa? Kenapa Ino tidak boleh menceritakan tentang lelaki itu kepadaku? Apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai aku tak boleh mengingatnya-bahkan sekedar mengetahuinya saja tidak boleh?

.

Setelah itu semua orang yang berada di sekitarku terkesan menutupi tentang lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu setiap kali aku bertanya tentangnya. Dan setelah satu bulan hidup dalam kehampaan karena tidak tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, akhirnya kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna Gakure dengan niat untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru untukku.

Selama aku tinggal di Suna Gakure, entah mengapa pikiranku terusik dengan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Nama itu sangat tidak asing di telingaku bahkan sepertinya aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik dan setiap kali mendengar nama itu, aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah ia adalah orang yang kusukai? Atau dia adalah pacarku yang telah mencampakkanku sehingga semua orang tidak ingin aku mengingatnya? Tapi jika benar seperti itu, seharusnya aku dapat bertemu dengannya saat masih tinggal di Konoha Gakure.

**_Flashback Mode: Off_**

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku saat sedang menunggu bus di halte bus dekat rumahku. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan jadi-kamu-benar-benar-melupakannya?

"Gomen, aku bener-bener ga inget…" lanjutku dengan pelan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat sesuatu dari masa laluku? Bukankah aku datang kesini untuk mencari jawabannya? Aku datang ke masa lalu karena ingin tahu apa yang membuatku amnesia di masa depan nanti.

"Kita mau ngedukung Ino," jawabnya singkat.

"Ngedukung Ino? emang dia mau ngapain sampe harus kita dukung?"

"Dia itu finalis buat Miss Teen dari sekolah kita, lawannya dia itu dari sekolah di Suna. Dan kamu juga udah janji sama dia kalo kamu bakalan ngedukung dia,"

"A-ah iya juga aku kenapa bisa lupa hal yang penting begitu ya? Ahahaha…"

Sebenarnya berapa banyak janji yang aku buat? Dan aku bikin janji dengan siapa saja? Ah, padahal aku berharap ingatanku di saat ini juga kembali tapi kenapa aku tetap tak mengingat apapun kecuali kejadian saat di Suna?

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, bus akhirnya datang juga. Sasuke kembali menarik tanganku saat memasuki bus. Saat memasuki bus, ternyata hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong dan Sasuke membiarkanku untuk duduk sedangkan ia berdiri di dekatku. Aku memperhatikannya. Ia terlihat cukup tampan yah harus kuakui kalau dia cukup dingin. Tapi, sepertinya dia biasa saja jika dengan orang yang memang dekat dengannya. Lalu sepertinya ia orang yang baik, kenapa semua orang menutupi tentangnya saat aku mencari tahu siapa dia? Lalu dia siapa? Apakah dia benar pacarku?

"Kenapa ngeliatin sampe begitu?" kata Sasuke dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar dari lamunanku karenanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Deg deg deg…

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdegup cepat lagi? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke Uchiha?

"Oi, Sakura, ayo turun!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku lagi. Aku lagi-lagi tersadar dari lamunanku karenanya. Ah, kenapa dia harus memegang tanganku seperti ini? jangan-jangan dia benar-benar pacarku dan dia akan mencapakkanku?

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia juga berhenti berjalan karenaku dan mulai menengok ke belakang lalu menatapku dengan bingung. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mulai menatap ke arah mata onyxnya.

"Sasuke, apa kita ini sebenernya… eto…" aku terdiam dan mulai merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat lagi bersamaan dengan keringat yang mulai menetes membasahi dahiku.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa kita ini pacaran?" kataku sedikit keras dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Yabai, aku tak berani menatapnya sekarang.

"Hmpph…"

Aku terdiam dan mulai memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya lagi. Terlihat ia sedang menahan tawa dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Huahahahaha… pertanyaan macam apa itu?" katanya tanpa bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa nanya begitu? Apa yang bikin kamu sampe nanya kaya gitu?" lanjutnya yang mulai bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Eto… soalnya dari tadi kamu ngegandeng tangan aku, jadi aku pikir kita pacaran…" jawabku seadanya.

"Huahahahaha… gomen gomen, aku bener-bener ga bisa nahannya lagi hahaha duh, kita kan emang udah dari kecil kaya gini,"

"Are? Dari kecil?"

"Iya, aku kan udah janji dulu ga akan ngelepasin tangan kamu lagi, makanya aku terus ngegandeng tangan kamu dan kita ga pacaran. Kita ini temenan aja, Sakura…"

"Ah, souka…"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan Sasuke mulai menarik tanganku lagi dan menatapku seakan-akan dia bilang sudahlah-jangan-dipikirkan. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan pelan mengikutinya dari belakang. Jadi, selama ini aku dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil? Dan dia memiliki janji seperti itu denganku? Kalau begitu, berarti hanya aku seorang yang menyukainya? Berarti cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya aku dan Sasuke sampai di sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan Balai Hokage. Cukup aneh jika sebuah kontes kecantikan diadakan pagi hari saat pukul 10.00. Dan sepertinya aku dan Sasuke datangnya terlalu pagi karena jam di tangan Sasuke menunjukkan pukul 08.45.

"Kita kepagian…" ucapku pelan. Sasuke menengok dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kata siapa kita kepagian? Kita emang janjian sama Ino ketemuan jam sembilan di backstage," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kepadaku dengan pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo, masuk!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan memasuki gedung.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Gedung ini ternyata memang sangat luas dan terdiri dari dua lantai. Terdapat berbagai macam lukisan dan foto di dindingnya. Dan di tiap sudutnya terdapat pohon kecil. Aku kembali melihat ke depanku-melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pelan di depanku. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia. Aku mengikutinya duduk dan menatapnya yang sedang mengetik di handphonenya.

Entah bagaimana aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi nanti padaku ataupun padanya sehingga membuatku amnesia. Apakah itu benar-benar suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan untuk diingat? Ino pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang semua ini kan?

"Yo, Sakura! Yo, Sasuke!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku untuk kesekian kalinya dan menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku, Ino. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut yang digerai dan poninya yang dijepit kesamping. Selain itu gaun yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sangat cocok ia pakai. Gaun panjang berwarna biru muda sama seperti matanya. Mungkinkah Sasuke menyukai Ino? ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih?

"Ya, Sakura! Kamu pasti tidak mendengarkanku kan?" kata Ino dengan kesal.

"E-eh? Emangnya kamu bilang apa?" kataku dengan menengok ke arah Sasuke dan Ino bergantian.

"Lihat kan? Dia hari ini aneh sekali," kata Sasuke sambil bersandar.

"Aku tidak-"

Pats!

"Kyaaaa!"

Spontan aku berteriak saat seluruh lampu yang ada di dalam gedung tiba-tiba mati. Gedung ini benar-benar tertutup bahkan cahaya matahari saja tidak bisa masuk. Tidak, aku takut gelap! Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku sangat membenci gelap. Tolong aku, aku mohon! Tolong!

"Sakura… kamu kenapa?"

Terdengar suara Ino yang mencemaskanku. Aku berusaha meraba sekelilingku berusaha untuk menemukan Ino ataupun Sasuke agar aku tak merasa ketakutan lagi.

"Kenapa bisa mati ya? Dan kenapa gensetnya ga nyala?" kata Ino dengan kesal.

"Ka-kalian dimana?" ucapku dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Aku disini, Sakura…" kata Sasuke. Aku menengok dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menyalakan handphonennya untuk menerangi penglihatannya. Aku menahan napasku saat melihatnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menjauhi Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ga… engga…"

Aku mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku dan mulai membasahi telapak tanganku juga. Entah kenapa aku sangat parno dengan cahaya handphone saat dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Sepertinya aku menjadi seperti ini karena sesuatu yang menyebabkan amnesiaku itu.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Ino sambil memegang tanganku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang handphone dan mengarahkan cahayanya kepadaku.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Mebuki Haruno**

**Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yohooo akirnya chap 2 update! Tepuk tangan~ yey! Di chap ini mungkin alurnya lagi-lagi kecepetan u.u oh iya mungkin cerita amnesianya Sakura itu sedikit aku ambil kaya di Detective Conan Mivie 4: Captured in Her Eyes by Aoyama Gosho. Dan disini belom tau alesan kenapa Sakura trauma hohoho itu masih akan jadi misteri sampe chap berikutnya mungkin. Oh iya khusus fic ini sepertinya aku target paling banyak 5 chap aja ga apa-apa kan ya? Soalnya aku juga mau UTS jadi orz

After all makasih buat yang udah review dan baca dan fav dan juga alert fic ini *bow* aku harap kalian terus membimbingku sampai fic ini tamat :D

**_Seina Hanagata_**

**_Jawaban Review Anon_**

**UchiHaruno :** ah, gomen sepertinya aku masih belum bisa memperlambat alur u.u ini udah kilat kan updatenya? *kedip-kedip*

**Ravepink:** syudah yaaa OwO)/

**_Behind The Scene_**

"Huahahahaha… gomen gomen, aku bener-bener ga bisa nahannya lagi hahaha duh, kita kan emang udah dari kecil kaya gini,"

"Are? Dari kecil?"

"Iya, aku kan udah janji dulu ga akan ngelepasin tangan kamu lagi, makanya aku terus ngegandeng tangan kamu dan kita ga pacaran. Kita ini temenan aja, Sakura…"

"Kita… cuman temenan aja? Ga lebih dari itu?"

"Ya engga lah ngarep amat sih,"

"Ga mungkin! Ini bohong kan? Pasti bohong kan? Padahal selama ini aku menyukaimu dan menganggapmu lebih dari teman, tapi ternyata kamu hanya menganggapku teman? Kalau begitu aku terjebak di dalam FRIENDZONE?!"

"Sa-Sakura…"

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

*Sakura mewek terus lari entah kemana meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian*

"YAK! CUT!"


End file.
